Yuki's Obsession
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Okay...that is one crappy title ya? It vague...anyways! Yuki is sneaking around in weird stores and stealing from Haru? Why would he do such a thing! And what does Aya know that Ha'ri doesn't. caution clique Answers might not be answered but read anyways!
1. Chapter 1

Yuki opened the door with caution.

Sure it was his own house, but he had to be careful.

His brother had been spotted in the area of Shigure's house recently and was bound to show up.

He jumped in the house and out of his shoes in one motion, clutching the bag in his hand with a death grip and dashed up the stairs and into his room in record time of 3.467 seconds.

_Good…no ones home…at least on the stairs or in the hall. Man! I wish these doors had locks…stupid traditional Japanese doors. Aho Shigure…_

He carefully closed the gap between him and his bed and fell very ungracefully on his stomach, rolling onto his back, still clutching his parcels as though a ninja was going to jump through his window unsuspectingly and steal his beloved package.

It wasn't easy getting it either. He was walking into enemy territory. Anyone could easily spot him as a Sohma because of his hair and him being 'handsome' as his older brother is.

So he had to be the ninja, slowly sneaking into the store under the disguise of a black wig and biker shades he stole from Haru.

After being under the watchful and suspicious eye of the clerk he rushed home as fast as his stick legs would take him.

Now he was safe in his room, with no care in the world but what lay in his arms.

His heart started to beat fast when he just thought about what was currently in the bag that was lying on his stomach ever so tenderly. If others new of his obsession…kami only knows what would happen to him…Kyou wouldn't let him live this down that's for sure.

He slowly stood up and lay the bag upright on the bed. He had to admire the bag. It was a simple black with gold writing. Though he couldn't read the writing for it was in English, he still thought that the wavy lines were absolutely wonderful.

His heart started to race more. Now for the contents of the bag.

He slowly reached in and grabbed the content. In one swift movement it was out of the bag and into his arms.

_Ah…the purple matches my eyes and the cotton is so soft…its truly perfect…_

He started to strip and pulled the purple cotton over his head. As it almost hit the floor he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

He did a small spin and held out his arms. _A perfect fit. I'm truly surprised…Too bad that no one but I shall see it eh?_ He thought to himself.

He heard faint yelling outside and groaned knowing the baka neko had arrived home from wherever he had went.

He quickly stripped and put his regular clothes back on and hung up his article with the many others ones almost identical to them except for color.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"AH! KYONKINCHI! WHERES MY DEAR BROTHER! HE IS HOME? I ALWAYS SEEM TO CATCH HIM WHEN HE'S NOT HERE?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE THAT DAMN RAT IS?"

Yuki sighed as he knew that there was no running from his brother any longer. He quickly disposed of the bag and walked out of his room to meet his pain of a brother.

III

"How was your time with Yuki Aya?" Ha'ri said after he had come to get Yuki after he received a call from surprisingly Kyou. _Though I doubt it was for Yuki…_

"He still won't open up as I had hoped that he would but I shant give up yet! HAHAHAHA!" Ayame laughed as he usually would. "I did learn something about him that is very touching."

Ha'ri looked over at his cousin/friend, afraid of what the answer might be.

Aya looked back at Ha'ri and laughed once more. "Ha'ri Ha'ri Ha'ri! I can't tell you! It's a secret!"

The dragon rolled his eyes and resumed to walk.

_Yes dear brother…I wont tell…you must spread your wings by yourself…though I do say…purple might match your eyes but you should wear blue. Hehehe…_

III

This is no doubt the vaguest thing that i have EVER written...Guess at what you think it is...if you can't guess ill make a follow up chapter telling what it is...sort of...

the vagueness is awesome...

i suppose for my loyal fans its better than cliffies...

later y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki smiled as he made his way up the stairs. _All alone…excellent…_ He recapped what had happened not even ten minutes ago. Kyou came flying into the living room where Yuki was doing homework.

They stared at each other for a few moments in a weird silence.

"THAT'S IT YOU DAMN RAT! I'M GOING TO PICK TOHRU!"

"O.K." Yuki nodded.

And as abruptly as he came, Kyou left.

Yuki stood up after that, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate for a while went to get a glass of water when he noticed that a note near the phone.

_Dear Flower and the other two…_Yuki scowled. _I am going to the main house on important business. If Mi-Chan comes, tell her that my manuscript is not done. And Yuki…make sure that Kyou doesn't do anything indecent to our lovely flower! Be safe!_

_Gure-san_

Yuki smiled to himself as he read the note. _No ones home. No one. Home. _He headed towards his room.

As he slid open his closest doors he once again cursed not being able to lock his door. _Well…_ He thought as he pulled out a light blue article out of the closet. _At least Tohru knows to knock._

III

Kyou walked into the house just the same as he did the entire way home. In awkward silence.

He had wanted to tell Tohru how he felt but didn't have the courage. _Geeze…I'm real pathetic. _

"K…Kyou-kun…" Tohru ventured, knock the neko out of his shouting at himself on the inside.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go tell Yuki-kun that dinner would be ready in a few minutes?"

He sighed. Before she could say anything he left to go find the other boy. Before he was out of earshot he heard Tohru say one last thing. "Domo…Kyou." (Just said first name! WOOO! Sorry…)

Kyou felt his cheeks start to burn a little.

When he had reached Yuki's room he got over himself. _Can't let that damn rat see me weak. He wouldn't let me live it down!_

"Rat!" Kyou said, throwing open the door. "Dinner's almost rea-"

Kyou stopped in mid sentence at the horror that was in front of him.

Then he took a second look. It was not Ayame was standing in Yuki's room but it was actually Yuki himself.

Neither was breathing…just staring at each other with utter horror.

Kyou slowly closed the door and slowly turned and walked down the stairs.

"Oh…God…"

III

Dinner was quite. Tohru could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Yuki and Kyou, who usually gave each other dirty looks across the table, stared at their food and nothing else.

Tohru felt it was her job to break the tension.

"Ayame-san came by again today!"

Kyou flinched and Yuki looked at her with confusion.

"When?"

"Well…we saw him coming down the road while Kyou and I were walking home! He also came by on…Tuesday…. and…." Tohru stopped and thought for a moment.

"He came down the stairs two Wednesdays ago. He asked if you were home when you were in your room. Kyou thought it was odd when he asked Kyou if you were home since that's probably where you were." Kyou said.

That was the first time that Yuki, now paler than snow, looked at Kyou. Not only because he was talking in third, but because Ayame must now know what he was does in his room.

III

Ayame giggled, breaking the peaceful silence between the Madubachi trio's little get together.

"What is it Aya?"

"Oh! Nothing Gure! I'm just remembering what I saw my little brother doing in his room! Hehehehehe!"

Hatori sighed. "Ayame…All boy's do that…you did it at your age as well…or at least…I'm not going to say it…" He took another drag on his cigarette.

"It's true…. I did do it when I was young…. hehehehehe! It just gives me the shimmers just thinking that he doesn't know that I know! Hehehehe!"

"I need a drink…" Hatori said walking away.

III

Okay...If you haven't figured it out then you shall ponder forever...HAHAHAHAHA! if you haven't figured it out then email me...

Until we meet again...


End file.
